


Lost Boy

by Vaderfanboi



Series: Totally 80's [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 80's, F/M, Fluff, Steve being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You wanted to see the new movie that just came out, Lost Boys but all your friends totally bailed. Steve meets you at the theatre and he lets you wear his sunglasses at night. But in the 80's





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Some Steve fluff because I re-watched Infinity War and bitches be sad

There was always something very sad about going to the movies alone. You had hoped in inviting at least eight of your friends to see the Lost Boys on premiere night that at least one would be interested in going with you but to your surprise, no one showed up. It had thoroughly bummed you out that you were alone at the movies but you didn’t want to back out. You were in the very town where the movie had been filmed, too; Santa Cruz, so you felt a particular need to see the film on that very night. 

You waited outside the theatre before going in because you came thirty minutes early to see if any of your friends would show up. The summer breeze in Santa Cruz was so gentle that night, that you didn’t mind waiting outside. You were calm and lost in thought, leaning on the fencing on the boardwalk. You could hear the sea amidst the crowd that was gathering around the theatre and you took in your surroundings while a gentleman in a leather jacket leaned next to you on the fence. You didn’t look up right away, you thought he was just relaxing, so it came as a small shock when he spoke to you.

“You here for the vampire movie?” He asked you, causing you to jump. “Woah, sorry, didn’t mean to spook you” This stranger spoke with an accent you couldn’t place. He sounded like an East coaster but with some strange level of sophistication carried with the older generation. 

Part of you was incredibly happy that you jumped at his greeting because your face went pale the moment you saw his face. You were expecting an older man for some reason and when you saw how young and handsome he was, you nearly jumped again. “Oh, that’s alright, I was just totally buggin right then” You said, straightening yourself out. The stranger gave you a confused look and you tried to answer his original question to revive the conversation. “And yeah, I came here to see Lost Boys. I was supposed to be going with some friends but they all bailed on me” You explain, leaning on the fence again. 

“Yeah, I could say the same. My colleagues are trying to integrate me into the modern times but they haven’t got the time to spare” He explained, vaguely. “Oh, excuse my manners, my name’s Steve” He added, offering his hand. 

And while you were shaking Steve’s hand, you put two and two together. “Woah, you’re the Captain America, right?” You asked, kicking yourself for your ignorance.

“I suppose so. That’s what they call me” 

“Bitchin’. I’m (Y/N)” You said, introducing yourself.

Steve made a face. “Why did you say that?” He asked, not offended, just perplexed.

“Oh that term is like, a good thing now. Like, the movie we’re about to see is bitchin’” You explained, trying to diffuse his confusion. “I didn’t mean it as an insult” You scratched your arm in discomfort. 

“I really missed a lot, huh? I’m not used to girls being as profane as they are now” Steve chuckled at his new lesson. “I hope you don’t mind my nostalgia, I’m trying to adapt to this age but everything is so new” He said, examining you. You were a real pretty girl, especially with your hair down and blowing in the sea air. He thought your lips were absolutely perfect, too. It was a shame you were about to go into a dark room where he couldn’t see them. 

You glanced at Steve’s outfit which consisted of some of the modern trends but mostly clothes from his era. “I don’t mind at all. It’s actually kinda trippy talking to you. It’s like you exist in two different timelines” You said, reaching for his aviator glasses that were hanging on his V-neck collar. He let you take them off him in hopes of seeing you try them on. “What brings you to Santa Cruz, Steve?” You asked him, holding the glasses in your hands still.

Steve gave a tight-lipped smile which he hoped didn’t show the exhaustion he felt. “Some much needed rest. That event in New York took a lot out of me” Absentmindedly, Steve traced patterns on the boardwalk fence without taking his eyes off you. When you finally put his sunglasses on, Steve felt winded. Those glasses hadn’t looked that good on anyone before. He thought about how radiant you would look with his jacket on you, the bodice of your white sundress peaking through the front and framing your smaller body. 

“I’m sorry you had to be the ones to fix that mess” You said and took his glasses off, handing them back. 

“It’s alright, if we didn’t, no one would’ve. And keep the glasses, they look nice on you” Steve insisted.

You bit back your resistance and accepted his gift. “You know that makes you a saint, right?” Steve shook his head and stood in silence. It was then that he realized the boardwalk was only silent because everyone had moved inside to watch the film. You turned and realized as well. “Shit, we’re missing it” You grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him into the theatre hoping there would be two vacant seats next to each other. Once you were inside, you felt your heart drop. There were two seats left, but on opposite sides of the theatre. Thinking fast, you grabbed a pen from your purse, scribbled your name and number on your ticket stub, and handed it to Steve. “See you on the flipside” You said, taking your seat. 

The movie was fantastic, you loved how campy and fun it was but you had a difficult time focusing on the plot when the America’s frostiest sweetheart was within your sights. He looked so pretty from where you were sitting, you looked forward to funny moments in the film just to watch Steve laugh. It was almost devastating when you saw him leave the theatre a few minutes before the movie ended, you were getting anxious that he would leave without giving you a chance to say goodbye. You nearly left as well but you had to know how they were gonna kill those damn vampires.

Leaving the theatre, you frantically searched the crowd for Steve. You chased after every blonde man you saw and there were many given this was Santa Cruz. You were about to give up when you felt a tap on your shoulder, making you jolt in surprise.

“Sorry, it’s just me” It was Steve. Your lips grew into a broad smile once you saw him. “We really gotta stop meeting this way” He joked, referring to your previous encounter. “How’d the movie end?” Steve asked.

“Oh it was really good, the grandpa was a total badass and killed those bloodsuckers” You summarized. “You should’ve been there” You wore Steve’s sunglasses on your neckline still, driving him crazy.

Scratching the back of his neck, Steve shrugged. “I just wanted to have something to talk to you about” He admitted, sheepishly. You were shocked into silence. “Would you wanna grab something to eat? I just can’t seem to get enough of you” Steve met your eyes briefly and looked away like an adolescent coming to terms with a crush. 

“Yeah, I think that’d be swell. No takeout, though. That movie ruined rice for me” You took Steve’s hand in your own and walked down the boardwalk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments if its constructive criticism or compliments or philosophical questions, or poems you found on a post-it note in a public school, or a description of your last meal... just comment, it fills the hole in my chest.


End file.
